


Pent Up

by High_Class_Garbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I know it’s short but I tried, I wrote this a long ass time ago, I’m in Klance hell, M/M, Massage, just figured I’d post, lance is a caring boyfriend, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Class_Garbage/pseuds/High_Class_Garbage
Summary: Keith may have overestimated his people skills by just a bit.A small, teensy little bit.





	Pent Up

Keith usually wasn't this pent up, but a five hour dinner with Lance’s family has left him more wound up than most times he formed Voltron. It's always a huge ordeal to have dinner with Lance’s family, it's just that this time it was at least 20 people he didn't know, drunk and screaming as kids ran around doing god-knows-what.

When Lance had said his extended family was coming for Thanksgiving, he thought that he could handle it. As he sits on their bed curled up and ready to snap at any moment, Keith realizes that maybe he overestimated his people skills by a slight margin. When he rolls to the side and turns to stretch out only to realize that his muscles are so tense he can't even raise his arms, he admits that he overestimated himself by ridiculous margins. And Lance, sweet Lance, had tried to warn him so many times that it was going to be overwhelming and he wouldn't mind if they had a quiet dinner by themselves. 

But he didn't listen, too overconfident in his people skills now that he could converse with Lances immediate family. And the worst part is he could have left at any time, Lance had said so as soon as he started to feel overwhelmed. But no, he had to be dumb and insist that he was fine up until the very end, when he finally caved after 5 hours of drunk relatives that could barely even speak trying to start conversations with him, oftentimes asking totally inappropriate questions. He even had one drunk aunt ask if he was a top or bottom, causing him to walk away feeling totally humiliated by a woman he doesn't even know. 

God, he just wants to punch something, but he doesn't want to admit to Lance that he couldn't handle Thanksgiving with the whole family. He feels a dip in the mattress and opens his eyes, willing these stressful thoughts to disappear. "Are you already done with your skin stuff?" He swears it hasn't been that long, but he knows that his boyfriend spends at least 45 minutes making his face look perfect. Lance seems to see right through his facade, his face softening as if he knows all the jumbled thoughts running through his head. 

Lance is quiet when he speaks, confirming Keith's suspicions "Babe, lay on your stomach". He quickly rolls over, popping his hips out and arching his back so his boyfriend can fuck him nice and good. Which of course confuses the fuck out of Keith when Lance just presses his hips back down to the bed and crawls on top of him. Lance humming as he runs his hands down Keith's back, drawing a pleased shiver out of Keith as the tension in his back subsides. God, Lance always knows exactly what he needs, and while a nice hard fuck would be wonderful, the gentle press of thumbs into his shoulder blades is even better.

Keith can feel the love and affection radiating off of Lance, making him melt with the soft touches. He goes boneless, letting Lance sweep away all the negative thoughts as presses slightly harder. Keith lets himself fall into a trance, only snapping out of it when Lance traces a little too low and grabs his ass. Keith props himself up and turns around, flipping over on his back when he sees Lances hungry expression. Lance kisses hard, diving in and making Keith's toes curl with the wet slide of his tongue. 

When they finally pull apart for air Keith has to ask "What's got you all worked up?". "Like you don't know" Lance smirks, but at the look on Keith's face his smile turns genuine and he laughs. "Oh- that's even better, you didn't even realize the noises you were making" Lance takes Keith's brief moment of processing to suck a dark hickey bruise into his neck, smiling when Keith opens his mouth only to choke on his own words. "Lance, you have to tell me right now, what noises did I make?" Keith is terrified, he didn't even realize he was making any noise! And god- Lance didn't even say anything! That little shit! "Babe, stop freaking out. I can see it on your face." Lance sighs "They were just these soft noises, little hums of pleasure. But then when I pressed harder, you made those little breathless "Ah's" that you always make when you're taking my cock" Keith flushes as Lance kisses down his throat "Dios Mio... the things... you do to me. How on earth is one person this goddamn sexy" 

Keith takes a moment or two to appreciate just how wrecked Lance looks, face flushed and dick straining in his boxers, and decides he can't be bothered by whatever noises he made when his lover looks this fucking edible. Keith licks his lips, tugging lance down to moan directly in his ear.

"Fuck Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr at space-is-for-the-gay-kids
> 
> Please give me feedback, this fic may be old but I’m always trying to grow as a writer


End file.
